Forbidden Memories
by Leona Vittore
Summary: SLASH. Desde que encontró el diario de Tom Riddle y vio su contenido, Harry no ha dejado de tener pesadillas. Pero las cosas se complican cuando Ginny es secuestrada luego de una serie de ataques a los chicos de padres muggles. Ahora, él deberá bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos y enfrentar los peligros que ésta contenga. Basado en el cap. 17 de "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta"


Forbidden Memories

Ya son varias noches seguidas que tengo la misma pesadilla: estoy en los pasillos del castillo, en medio de la oscuridad y entonces, una risa fría y malévola resuena en las paredes; y corro, notando el piso de piedra bajo mis pies descalzos. Me falta el aliento; sé que me alcanzará, siempre lo hace. La misteriosa figura me sujeta con fuerza, pero me resisto y me hace caer, acorralándome contra el suelo. La cacería terminó.

Es en ese instante en el que abro los ojos y descubro que se trataba de un sueño.

—¡Harry! Luces terrible –me dijo Hermione Granger esa misma mañana durante el desayuno.

—Gracias, qué amable –le respondí con ironía. No estaba de humor para escuchar sermones.

—En serio, Harry; mírate –sacó un pequeño espejo de la mochila y lo puso frente a mí–. Tienes unas ojeras enormes. ¿Acaso no estás durmiendo bien? Quizás deberías ver a Madame Pomfrey.

—Estoy bien, Hermione –nunca me había gustado que la gente se preocupara por mí, y menos aún si reaccionaba de esa manera.

Me levanté y salí de allí con paso rápido, más furioso conmigo mismo que con ella, chocando contra un grupo de estudiantes que recién llegaba.

—Mira por dónde vas, Potter –me recriminó uno de ellos, arrastrando las palabras. No necesité verlo para saber de quién se trataba: era Draco Malfoy, un chico de mi edad perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin; de cabello rubio y fríos ojos grises. Reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, pero no se me ocurrió nada con qué retrucarle, de modo que seguí mi camino.

Había tenido pesadillas antes, pero desde que encontré el diario de Tom Riddle en el baño del segundo piso y vi lo contenía, estás se volvieron peores, más vívidas. Incluso, en una ocasión, desperté a las cuatro de la mañana, agitado y bañado en sudor, sin que después pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño.

Y a todo eso se sumaba el hecho de que la gente me rehuía por creer que yo era el causante de los ataques a los hijos de muggles (personas normales, sin ningún poder mágico). Y pensar que todo había comenzado de la manera más estúpida posible, cuando me enfrenté Malfoy en un duelo y él hizo aparecer una serpiente, a la cual le hablé sin pensar, diciéndole que se alejara de otro estudiante. Esa fue precisamente la cuestión y el motivo de tanto revuelo: nadie en el mundo tiene la habilidad de hablar pársel, la lengua de las serpientes, como pensé en un principio; sino que es un don casi exclusivo de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts y primer jefe de la casa que lleva su nombre. Todo el colegio me temía porque creían que era el heredero de dicha persona y que había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos a propósito, liberando al monstruo que la habitaba.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

La respuesta llegó inesperadamente, cuando nos dijeron a Ron Weasley y a mí que Hermione había sido atacada (lo cual, por cierto, hizo que las sospechas sobre mí disminuyeran; todos sabían que jamás atentaría contra mi mejor amiga): teníamos que hallar pronto la cámara y matar a la bestia, o más personas resultarían heridas. Por fortuna, Hermione había hecho gala de su aparentemente infinita inteligencia y nos dejó un mensaje sobre la clase de criatura que vivía allí: un basilisco, una serpiente gigante capaz de asesinar con la mirada. Además, nos habíamos enterado por boca de la profesora McGonagall (sin que ella lo supiera, claro, porque nos escondimos en el armario que estaba en la sala de maestros) que Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, había sido secuestrada, lo cual hizo que redobláramos esfuerzos.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no parecía muy encantado con la situación: el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, quien debía estar enseñándonos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fue asignado para la misión de enfrentar a la bestia, e intentó darse a la fuga. Afortunadamente, Ron y yo logramos atraparlo y lo arrastramos con nosotros hasta el interior de la cámara subterránea que Slytherin había construido hace varios siglos atrás, en desconocimiento de los otros fundadores; una vez allí, el muy idiota intentó lanzarnos un hechizo desmemorizante, con tanta mala suerte que éste le salió por la culata, pues había usado la varita de Ron, que llevaba rota desde el principio del año escolar.

Así fue como terminé frente a una pared que tenía dos serpientes entrelazadas, talladas en la piedra, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas a modo de ojos.

—¡Ábrete! –le dije, y mi voz se transformó en una especie de silbido. Había hablado en pársel.

Las hojas de la puerta se separaron para darme paso a una sala aún más grande que estaba llena de columnas con relieves similares a los de la entrada. Noté que temblaba de pies a cabeza, y con mucha razón: no sabía con qué me encontraría, estaba oscuro, Ginny no aparecía y el basilisco podía estar en cualquier sitio. Ante esa perspectiva poco alentadora me preparé para cerrar los ojos al menor indicio de movimiento.

Al llegar al fondo de aquel tétrico lugar vi que, adosada a la pared, había una gigantesca estatua que, casi seguro, representaba a Salazar Slytherin, enemigo declarado de los magos nacidos en el seno de una familia muggle, a quienes llamaba, despectivamente, "sangre impura". Y a los pies se hallaba…

—¡Ginny! –gracias al cielo pude hallarla; ya estaba pensando que el monstruo le había hecho algo. Y no estaba del todo errado; algo no andaba bien. Estaba muy pálida y no reaccionaba por más que la zarandeara–. Ginny, por favor, despierta.

—No despertará –dijo alguien a la distancia.

Estaba apoyado contra una de las columnas, con una tranquilidad nada propia para la situación. Era alto y bien parecido; tenía el cabello negro y un rostro que aparentaba unos dieciséis años. ¿Era posible que él fuera…?

—¿Tom… Tom Riddle? –pregunté con suspicacia.

Una sonrisa curvó sus finos labios en señal de asentimiento. Era imposible: si él fuera real, tendría que tener, por lo menos, setenta y tantos años; pero ahí estaba, en una forma más física que cualquier espectro, aunque no tan corpóreo como un ser vivo.

—¿Eres un fantasma?

—Soy un recuerdo –respondió serenamente.

Luego me explicó cómo había hecho para dominar a Ginny a través del diario, las cosas que ella le contó, la forma en que se produjeron los ataques, la matanza de gallos (su canto es fatal para el basilisco, por eso la importancia de matarlos), las amenazas pintadas en el muro. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra, y más cuando supe que, cada vez que la chica escribía en las páginas del libro, él ganaba más y más energía, mientras ella se debilitaba. La furia misma me dio el coraje necesario para tomar mi varita y atacarlo, pero había un problema: no la encontraba por ningún lado.

—Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter –dijo de repente, jugueteando despreocupadamente con mi varita.

—¿Cómo cuál? –solté con brusquedad, apretando los puños.

—Bueno –contestó Riddle–, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos?, ¿cómo escapaste sin otro daño que una cicatriz, mientras que el poder de lord Voldemort quedó destruido?

—¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? –estaba cansado de tantas vueltas–. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.

—Voldemort es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter…

Usando mi varita, dibujó una serie de letras que formaron las palabras:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Y luego, agitándola nuevamente, la escritura se reordenó y ahora decía:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

(Yo soy lord Voldemort)

Me dio la sensación de que mis pies se fundían con el piso y que la sangre se me congelaba. Estaba delante de la persona que asesinó a mis padres y había tratado de acabar conmigo.

—¿Y bien? –insistió.

—Yo…

No sabía qué decir; estaba demasiado anonadado como para hablar. Y para cuando volví en mí, ya lo tenía a pocos centímetros de distancia, respirando el mismo aire.

—¿Te quedaste sin respuestas, Harry Potter? –tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos negros–. ¿O tengo que sacártelas a la fuerza?

Con una mano me tomó de la nuca y con la otra me sujetó el brazo; fue cuando pude reaccionar y luchar para zafarme, y vi con horror que su rostro se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. El aire se me estancó en los pulmones mientras su lengua recorría mi boca. Traté de apartarlo pero cada vez se aferraba con más firmeza, haciéndome daño.

—No te irás hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber –amenazó, tirándome al suelo y encajonándome contra él–. Aunque tengas que hacerlo entre gritos.

—Du…Duele… –me quejé; pero era inútil apelar a la gentileza de quien tiene un trozo de hielo por corazón.

—Entonces, comienza a hablar; cuanto más hables, menos sufrirás.

—Te contesto y luego, ¿qué? –le pregunté a Riddle, sin poder disimular el temblor de mi voz–. ¿Tú qué ganas con retenerme aquí?

—En realidad, nada; sólo un poco de diversión antes de matarte –me susurró al oído, justo antes de arrancar los botones de mi camisa–. Descuida; al final te haré quedar como un héroe –sentía su cálido aliento en el cuello al tiempo que una fría sonrisa se formaba contra mi piel–: diré que bajaste a rescatar a la niña y que luchaste valientemente, pero que no pudiste vencer el poder de lord Voldemort; aunque mueras, el mundo seguirá adorándote.

—Ya basta… –dije sin mucha determinación, mientras los gemidos escapaban de mi garganta.

—¿Por qué? –cuestionó Tom, deslizando sus largos dedos por todo mi cuerpo–. Me da la impresión de que lo estás disfrutando.

Sus uñas se me clavaron en la espalda. Sabía lo que venía a continuación; el único paso lógico. Sabía que lo sentiría en mi interior y eso me aterraba y me revolvía el estómago; y al mismo tiempo deseaba que terminase. Pero él era cruel y quería verme sufrir; era por eso que prolongaba lo inevitable, en tanto mis oídos se llenaban de aquella risa perversa que me había estado atormentando en sueños.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple recuerdo sea capaz de todo eso? A menos que estuviera sacando fuerzas de algún lado: tal vez de Ginny… y de mí… Nos estaba usando, así como lo había estado haciendo con todos los que lo rodeaban. No éramos más que herramientas para sus viles propósitos. Ese simple pensamiento me impulsó a forcejear otra vez.

—Por las buenas o por las malas –dijo suavemente, sujetándome las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra jugueteaba con la hebilla de mi cinturón– acabarás rindiéndote ante el hechicero más grande del mundo.

—No lo eres –le espeté, temblando de odio–. El mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore, y lo sabes. Ni siquiera en el apogeo de tu poder te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts; porque le tienes miedo.

—Será por las malas, entonces –decidió tomándome por el cuello y mostrando los dientes, asemejándose muchísimo a una fiera–. Hasta nunca, Harry Potter.

En ese instante, una melodiosa canción se escuchó a lo lejos, y fue haciéndose más nítida: algo se acercaba. El efecto fue inmediato: Tom Riddle se apartó como si hubiese tocado algo caliente y la sonrisa socarrona desapareció de su rostro.

La música provenía de un bellísimo pájaro tan grande como un cisne que parecía estar hecho de fuego, con sus brillantes plumas rojas y doradas. Era Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, que llevaba sujeto en el pico algo negro y raído.

A partir de eso, los eventos que se desencadenaron transcurrieron a una velocidad de vértigo: Tom, quien no era ni más ni menos que el verdadero heredero de Slytherin, llamó al basilisco en pársel y le ordenó acabar conmigo, pero Fawkes le picó los ojos, de modo que su mirada ya no era letal. Además, esa cosa que me trajo había resultado ser el Sombrero Seleccionador, del cual pude extraer (sin saber cómo) una magnífica espada en cuya empuñadura tenía incrustados enormes rubíes (dicha arma perteneció, mucho tiempo atrás, a Godric Gryffindor, otros de los fundadores, como el profesor Dumbledore me explicaría más tarde). Mas eso no fue suficiente para evitar que uno de sus largos colmillos se clavara en mi brazo, al mismo tiempo que lograba hundir la espada en el velo del paladar de la bestia, que cayó muerta provocando que toda la sala vibrase.

Podría decirse que, de alguna manera, cumplió su objetivo: el veneno estaba corriendo por mis venas y no podía evitarlo; el hecho de quitar aquel diente de la herida no cambiaba nada. Sólo era cuestión de minutos.

—Es tu fin, Harry Potter –dijo Riddle, mirándome desde arriba con evidente desprecio–. Estás muerto.

Tanto él como yo lo sabíamos; y el fénix también pareció darse cuenta de eso, porque apoyó su cabeza en la lesión y comenzó a llorar. Fue increíble cómo, luego de ese instante, el dolor desapareció y la herida se cerró por completo.

—¡Aléjate de él, maldito pájaro! –exclamó el otro–¡Lárgate! –el animal profirió un chillido de protesta y se fue–. Lágrimas de fénix… Me había olvidado que tienen propiedades curativas. Supongo que es mejor así; solos tú y yo… –levantó la varita con gesto amenazante, pero se detuvo al ver que Fawkes dejaba caer sobre mi regazo su diario.

Una idea se iluminó en mi mente: si no podía acabar con Riddle directamente, tal vez podría hacerlo destruyendo el objeto del cual provenía. Tomé el colmillo del basilisco y lo clavé en el libro, con la esperanza de que el veneno impregnara las páginas.

Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire. Tom se retorcía en agonía; se estaba desintegrando.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Harry Potter –dijo Riddle con un hilo de voz, con su propia sangre tiñéndole los labios de rojo–. Después de todo, me perteneces… Llevas mi marca… tras esos hermosos ojos…

Y se fue; su lábil existencia se esfumó, dejando tras de sí mi varita y la promesa de su regreso. Había vencido, una vez más, a lord Voldemort.

Sin tener mucho tiempo para celebrar mi triunfo, ayudé a Ginny a levantarse, quien había recuperado sus energías, y fuimos al encuentro de Ron para volver a la superficie.

Todo marchó sobre ruedas después de eso: ambos recibimos el Premio Especial por Servicios al Colegio y doscientos puntos para Gryffindor cada uno por nuestra valiente hazaña, las víctimas de la maligna criatura se recuperaron y todo volvió a la normalidad (excepto Hermione, quien se alteró bastante al enterarse de que habían suspendido los exámenes finales).

—Bueno –comentó Ron desde su cama, la última noche antes de volver a casa–, pudo ser peor, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tal vez –respondí sin ganas, recostándome entre las suaves sábanas.

Deslicé la mano por mi espalda y toqué las pequeñas cicatrices que habían quedado por los arañazos de Riddle. ¿Sería cierto lo que dijo? ¿Acaso él… volvería por mí…?

Fin


End file.
